The present invention relates generally to circuit module packaging, and more specifically, to a method and assembly for personalized packaging of circuit modules.
Removable circuit modules or cards are increasing in use to provide storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, personal computing devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs). The circuit modules are typically mass produced by a module manufacturer and are labeled in a manner that identifies the device and the manufacturer. New uses for memory cards include MultiMedia cards as promoted by the MultiMediaCard Association (MMCA).
Consumers and third-party distributors or manufacturers generally desire to identify products in a manner that promotes their identity or identification of the product. In the case of memory modules, the identification might be the identification of the contents of the module, such as software program packaging that readily identifies the product. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and assembly for packaging circuit modules that is personalizable to a third-party manufacturer""s packaging design or personalizable by an end-user.
A personalized circuit module package and method for packaging circuit modules provides graphical packaging for memory modules and other circuit modules. A removable housing comprises a top portion for displaying a personalized graphic and a frame portion for removably attaching the housing to a circuit module containing one or more integrated circuits bonded to a carrier and optionally covered with an encapsulant. Alternatively, the housing may be a colored or textured housing without a personalized graphic, whereby the circuit modules are personalized via the color or texture of the housing itself.